Warrior Cats: Snow in the Fire
by scheuenprinny
Summary: This is the story of four new clans: RockClan, StormClan, MistClan and DuneClan. After losing their home to tragedy, the four leaders send their bravest warriors to find a new place to call sanctuary. Will the cats succeed in their quest, will their pasts overpower them, or will something else from the outside try to stop them?
1. Prologue

The nightly heavens twinkled, the silver pelt across the sky in its beautiful fashion, along with it the great place of StarClan. But tonight was unlike any other. Tonight the sky was stained a orange, a fiery orange that spread throughout the forest. Cats could be heard yowling from all directions, in fear, pain, panic and confusion. A light grey tom sped through the trees, his gold eyes watering from the ash and smoke. StarClan had not alerted him of this fire that would plague the Great Forest. The trees, once as black as the coldest leafbare night were being devoured one by one. A loud crack above his head caused the cat to screech to a stop and look up. A flaming branch had fallen, and was heading straight towards him. His fur bristled and his shoulders haunched, awaiting impact. The wind in his fur soon picked up again, something painful in his neck followed by a heavy thud behind him. Confused, the tom opened his fear driven eyes and looked around. Up above him, gripping his fur between his teeth was a powerful green eyed calico tom.

"Thimblestar!"

The MistClan leader! What was he doing saving he, Sootclaw, the RockClan medicine cat? His unspoken question was relieved with a muffled meow.

"We are all working as one now, for the time being. This fire is too great so we have no choice but to run."

Nodding, Sootclaw waited patiently as the calico lowered him back down to his paws.

"Can you run?" Thimblestar asked.

"Of course I can! We can exchange tongues later."

The elder cat swished his tail in agreement, then pointed towards a less fiery path before them before taking off in a blur of movement. Sootclaw followed suit, keeping a couple taillengths behind him. Leaping and bounding over debris the ash in his lungs kept threatening to drag him down if he dared inhale another puff. Ducking under one last fallen tree the two cats burst onto a open plain. The light grey tom gasped for air, looking behind him, ears alert. It was faint, but the sounds of dying and panicked cats could still be heard yowling for miles. There were excited cries from MistClan as one by one they realized their leader had emerged from the horrific blaze. Two pawsteps later the calico fell over, those cries soon becoming fear driven. Sootclaw wasted no time rushing to the tom, looking him over. Joining his side was a pure white tom whom he recognized as Featherpath. There were only so many cats that had two eye colors, and the MistClan medicine cat was one of them.

"We need water, but there's no way I'm going back in there." Featherpath stated, looking back to the smokey forest.

"I don't even know if we can find water out here Featherpath, I've never been to this side of the woods." Sootclaw took a breath. "If there are any StormClan cats with us, do any of you know where we can find water?"

One by one the cats looked between one another, and then it became apparent. There were no StormClan warriors to be present. The two cats, realizing that they would be unable to prevent this death sat and held vigil. Soon the entire group held vigil, heads bowed. After what seemed like an eternity, an annoyed meow broke the silence.

"Where have you mousebrains been, we've been looking for you ever since we cleared the forest!"

With an angry hiss Featherpath whipped around to see who dared break the vigil. It was Echostar, the leader of StormClan. The she-cat did not look too pleased, her dark brown bristled in anger.

"We've been waiting ages on the side of the forest and we didn't pick up on a single pawstep! Then we find you all hanging out over here!" Echostar growled.

"Yeah, you've got some nerve!" A tan and brown tom chimed in.

"Shut up Pinemouth, before you live up to your name!" She spat back.

"That is enough Echostar."

The two medicine cats looked down at Thimblestar, who coughed twice. He had a bit of struggle getting back up onto his paws, but once he did Echostar's tune changed.

"Thimblestar! I didn't know you were here!" She cried incredulously.

"If you observed the situation once in a while, you would be able to pinpoint the smaller details." Thimblestar spoke with a sigh.

He turned his head back around, looking over at the sea of cats. Counting himself, the arrival of StormClan and all that was present, there were only twenty cats accounted for. There used to be hundreds. All gone, consumed by the blaze that had destroyed their home. His tail swished, dismissing the medicine cats before raising his voice.

"Clan leaders, to me. I hear by call a meeting for all the clans."

It would be days until the next full moon, but this was a matter that could not be ignored. Once everything was as it should be, Thimblestar began.

"Today...is the day the day our home was stolen away. We have lost good friends, allies and rivals, and so much more. We cannot return to the forest, prey has been dwindled down to nothing, no doubt. We have to find a new home."

"And go where?!" A cat cried from the small crowd.

Worried and anxious comments called from the crowd, the discussion growing louder and louder when a smaller she-cat spat.

"Quiet the lot of you!"

The crowd fell silent and looked back towards the leaders of the clans, their eyes filled with worry, fear, dread, confusion. A black she-cat leaned in towards a cream colored she-cat, who nodded.

"Silentstar suggests that a warrior from each clan to step forward as a search party. They will given the task of searching the lands beyond to find us a new home." The cream she cat spoke.

It wasn't a start, but every cat seemed to agree that it would be better than stand around and wait for something to happen.

"Silentstar nominates Cloverflight for the task. Cloverflight, do you accept the request?" She continued.

From the crowd a brown she cat with hints of white stepped forward, bowing her head in acknowledgement.

"I understand and accept her task Berrycloud." Cloverflight mewed.

One of the other leaders stepped forward, a dark brown tabby in very similar appearance to Echostar, but was smaller in size.

"I, Troutstar nominate Dewstrike. Do you accept the request?"

A snow bengal she-cat bounded forward, her green eyes anewed with excitement.

"I accept!" She chirped, tail swishing, "I won't let you down Troutstar!"

Nodding solemnly she let Echostar take the stand, who scanned the crowd in a bored manner. To her this plan wasn't going to work, and they were just wasting their time.

"Hailpool, are you present? I'm sending you to go with the others." Her tail swished as she spoke, still scanning the crowd.

A pure white tom silently weaved his way through the crowd, slipping beside Dewstrike who watched him with wary green eyes. Finally the fourth leader, Thimblestar resumed his place up front, looking out on the crowd once more before announcing his nominee.

"And I nominate Mudlark. Is he here during this time?" The calico spoke with a clear calm voice.

The cream and orange tom joined the others, they were an odd bunch, one could say that, but the leaders were confident in their choices.

"It is settled then." Berrycloud spoke for Silentstar, the RockClan leader whispering words into her ear, "Medicine cats, prepare these cats to the best of your abilities with what you can find. They'll be gone for several moon rises, if I may guess. This meeting is adjourned."

The cats, both in the crowd and the searching party began speaking with one another again, looking between each other and that. As Thimblestar padded back over to his clan Featherpath trotted up to him.

"Thimblestar, wasn't that..?"

"My eighth life?" The leader interrupted in a quiet tone, so no other cat could hear, "Unfortunately so Featherpath."

The white tom's eyes saddened. To know that his leader's next death would be his last saddened him. He looked over to Ivyrain, who was talking with Windfang, a RockClan warrior. Even before Thimblestar welcomed Featherpath into the clan MistClan and RockClan shared the strongest bond, despite the number of battles and disputes they have had in the past.

"Are you certain that Ivyrain should become the next leader of MistClan? Is she even ready?" Featherpath asked.

"More than certain." Thimblestar replied with a twinkle in his eye. "There's a reason why I chose her."


	2. Chapter 1

The following sunrise, Cloverflight, Dewstrike, Hailpool and Mudlark were the first cats to rise before anyone else. Hunting for prey outside of their territory hard, and with twenty mouths to feed it was a daunting task. They and the remaining warriors spent the majority of the night coming back and forth to the combined camp to drop off food, herbs, materials, whenever they could get their paws on. Even after loosing the only place they knew as home they still kept their practices, making sure everyone else was fed first before taking their share. It was a very awkward dinner for some, while other cats accepted that this was the way it was going to be for the next week or so and sat down with cats from other clans, chatting and trying to lighten the mood. The four who were chosen were a few of these cats, as their respected leaders had told them they need to work as a team if they were to succeed. However, there was a bit of dilemma of where exactly they should set up their new home for the four clans.

Troutstar wanted a place where the wind could blow free in her cat's fur, and the sand would disguise them from prey and incoming intruders.

Thimblestar requested that the trees would weep with their leaves down low, a river near the back of the clan where apprentices could practice their swimming and fishing.

Berrycloud informed their representative that Silentstar preferred a rocky place, where they could leap up high and ambush those down below.

And finally Echostar needed a place by the lake front where she could watch the sunrise each morning, and where the loudest thunderstorms would clash as loud as their war cries.

It'd be a miracle if they would find a place that matched their descriptions. If they pulled it off it would be a gift from StarClan above!

Dewstrike's energy was enough to wake her up first, along with the rest of her teammates, her excited antics cut to a halt with a growl and a swipe from Hailpool.

"Don't think I've forgotten what happened at the Battle for Molewood, your actions cost me my mate." He hissed, his fur bristling on his back.

"Enough Hailpool." Mudlark intervened, placing his body between the two of them, Dewstrike flattening her ears against her head in shock.

"What, are you defending a DuneClat now? That's a new low for you." He carried on.

"I said _enough_." The cream and orange tabby tom fluffed his fur now too, "We have to put our pasts behind us. You can continue your feud with her once this is all over. End. Of. Discussion."

That seemed to get through the stern StormClan cat, his fur bristling one last time before it flattened against his back. Once Hailpool left Cloverflight was the last to awaken, or more rather was pretending to be asleep at this point, waiting out their argument before getting up.

The night before their respective medicine cats had left them a bundle of straw and leaves, containing a multitude of herbs that would help them on their journey. They were bitter and sour to the taste, but medicinal effects would help them along. With their bellies full of plants they left without a single word. This place was completely uncharted territory, the four cats were on the edges of StormClan. Hailpool would've led the way, unfortunately since they were on the edges that follow the leader didn't last long at all. They equally took turns taking the lead, their feet padding across the soft ground. The roasted woods behind them began to grow smaller and smaller in the distance the more they moved away. Dewstrike kept looking back constantly, a worry welling up in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Asked the RockClan cat Cloverflight, trotting up by her side.

"I...don't know...something doesn't feel right leaving them behind like that..." The snow Bengal replied, looking up to the calico.

"Don't worry so much, they're being protected by some of the finest warriors Dewstrike. Let's focus more on our task at hand.-"

"You focus!" Mudlark hissed, blocking their bodies with his own.

If he hadn't, the two she-cat's would've fallen face first into their first obstacle. A wide river that was rushing with heavy waters that would easily drag even Hailpool under. The StormClan was looking for a safe way to cross, before he sighed and shook his head, returning to the group.

"There's only one way across, but it's constantly being washed under. With the river moving this quickly there's no way to tell when the next wave will come." He reported.

"Are you sure?" Cloverflight asked, "Maybe there's another way across downstream.

Hailpool shook his head. "No, we'll just be wasting time at that point. Even if there was I'm pretty sure it's not going to be any better than this."

"Who died and made you leader?" Mudlark intervened. "I agree with Cloverflight, there has to be another way around."

The tom's snow white fur bristled agitated. "Fine you cowards, see if you need my help!"

"Hailpool wait!" Cloverflight cried out, charging out after the tom as he leaped onto the fallen trunk.

She was a tad hesitant at first before gulping down a breath and dashing after him. Her paws tapped rapidly against the wet wood, the water below her rushing angrily and drowning out Dewstrike's and Mudlark's panicked yowls. The she-cat didn't even know what was going on until something sharp pierced the back of her neck, crying out in surprise. She felt the wind blow through her fur and the cold grip at her, landing hard on the other side of the river and a loud crash behind her and Hailpool hissing at her.

"What were you thinking you mousebrain?! You were almost swept away by the river!"

Cloverflight looked up at him, blinking at him and panting. She hadn't seen the wave coming for her she was so focused on calming the other down. She pushed herself to her paws and looked behind her, the crossing they had used gone.

"Are you two okay?!" Dewstrike yowled across.

"We're fine!" Hailpool yowled back, giving the she-cat one last glare before calling to the other side. "Follow us, we'll have to find a way to get you two across!"

"But...I thought you said that'd be a waste of time..." Cloverflight said, shocked at his change of personality.

"That was before you rushed after me..." He huffed. "We don't have a choice now."

Looking back across the two cats were ready to go and they took off as a team, following the river until they reached a slightly wooded area. Cold wind bit at Hailpool and Cloverstrike and their dampened fur, and it didn't help the icy wind they were already sucking in. Out of all the times this had to happen, it had to happen in leaf-bare. It wouldn't be until another three quarter-moons until newleaf was upon them. The trees themselves were more spread out thinner than the ones in the forest, and there were only a couple on each side. While the river hadn't given up on it's intensity, the branches above criss crossed and created a bridge over the river. Dewstrike led the way, scaling the tree and showing the safest way up while she and Mudlark took their separate ways across until the two descended a tree of their own on the other side. No time for words though, they had already wasted plenty of time charging downstream and it was about sunhigh.

"All of that to find a way across..." Mudlark grumbled. "Nice going mousebrain."

"Don't blame me!" Hailpool grumbled back. "If Cloverflight hadn't charged ahead.."

"Leave Cloverflight out of this, she was only trying to get you to listen for once." The orange tabby spat.

"Defending another she-cat? Are you a stud all of a sudden?" Hailpool's fur started to bristle, the two she-cats laying their ears down in fear.

This wasn't the way it was supposed to be, why couldn't they just get along?! It really looked like the two toms were going to fight this time too.

"Excuse me!"

All of the cats ears flicked up and looked around for the sudden voice. There was a rustling sound from a bush nearby and out stepped a cream tom with dark brown markings, almost black, with shockingly golden eyes.

"Pardon the intrusion, but what is going on exactly?" He asked with a tip of his head.

"None of your business." Hissed Hailpool, but became alert again when Dewstrike trotted forward. "Dewstrike get back here, you don't know him! He could be a kittypet of all things!"

The new tom laughed. "Oh, no no. I'm no kittypet, I can assure you. My name's Acorn, I'm a Loner."

Hearing that the other was a Loner, the StormClan cat let his fur settle. Loners he could deal with, they were passive to the clans in the forest where they used to live and they offered a paw now and then when his clan was in trouble.

"If I may repeat myself," Acorn sat down and began to wash a paw, "what is going on exactly?"

"We were flushed from our forest home, and now we're searching for a new one." Dewstrike explained.

"Flushed out? What do you-oh dear, were you in the forest that was on fire last night? Merrywether and I could smell the smoke from here!" Acorn was interested now, his ears straight up in shock.

The silence between the five cats confirmed Acorn's suspicions, his ears moving down.

"My deepest apologies. If you come with me for a moment, Merrywether and I can offer you food and shelter for the night. And in the morning, I can show you the safest roads as far as I can go, no Twolegs, no dogs, or monsters."

Mudlark approached Dewstrike and nudged her, motioning her back towards the group. "Give us a moment Acorn, will you?"

The cream tom nodded and continued to wash as he awaited their answer.

"Well, what do you think?" Mudlark started, keeping his voice low.

"I say we trust him." Dewstrike whispered, "He doesn't seem like a bad cat."

"Well I don't." Hailpool snapped. "I've had good and bad experiences with Loners in the past. I don't know him so I don't like him."

"Too bad then Hailpool, if he can provide us what he says, then we just have to accept his offer." Mudlark hissed back.

"I agree." Cloverflight nodded, and soon all three cats were staring at Hailpool.

With a snarl he huffed. "I'll go with you, but I'm getting my own food and shelter."

Smiling Cloverflight turned around to approach the grooming tom. "Acorn, could you show us this shelter of yours?"

"So you'll accept? That's wonderful!" He purred with delight. "But I'm afraid I don't know your names..."

"That's alright, I'll introduce us." She continued, "My name's Cloverflight, the snow Bengal is Dewstrike, and the orange tabby next to her is Mudlark, and the grumpy white tom in the back is Hailpool."

"A pleasure meeting you all." Acorn got up to his fours, turning around to lead the way. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to our shelter.

One by one the cats followed after the Loner, dashing through the plains and jumping over the obstacles that stood in their way. The plains seemed to stretch on for ever and ever, birds tearing up into the sky as the five cats rushed through the tall grass. After a moment of running a building started to come into view, and as they drew even closer, it was apparent that it hadn't been touched in a long while. The paint on the walls on the outside was peeling off, and the windows were all boarded up, several panes of glass shattered from natural and not so natural elements. Acorn leapt up onto one of the sills and turned around.

"If you'll give me a moment, I'll let Merrywether know that we have company."

The cream tom disappeared inside, leaving the four cats in silence for a while waiting patiently. Soon after he disappeared though, Acorn could be heard calling from the inside.

"It's alright, you can come in!"

One by one the four cats followed the tom's lead. The walls between the three rooms were completely gone, the earth taking over Twoleg things, whatever they were used for. The place smelled of dust and mold, the only light coming in was from the broken windows and several parts in the ceiling.

"Over here!" Acorn called.

He wasn't too hard to miss in the darkness, and it soon became apparent that he was sitting next to a brown speckled queen, her own dark gold eyes examining the quartet.

"Acorn told me all about you," her silky voice purred. "My name is Merrywether. It's a pleasure meeting you all. I'm surprised he actually made it back here in one piece."

"Merrywether!" The cream tom snapped his head towards her, a flush of embarrassment in his voice.

All the cats in the room broke out laughing, well, except Hailpool, he smiled just the tiniest of smiles while the Merrywether's mate lowered his ears in embarrassment.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way..." The queen pushed herself slowly to sit up, her swollen belly dragging her down. "Judging by what Acorn has told me, you four are cats of the clans, are you not?"

"We are." Mudlark replied, tilting his head. "What does that mean to you?"

"My brother left this place to become a clan cat. His name was Maple. Does that name mean to any of you?" She questioned.

"Yes," Cloverflight replied, stepping forward to talk to the queen more formally, "he joined RockClan and took on the name Feathersky."

"You knew my brother?" Hope began to rise in Merrywether's voice, breathing a sigh of relief. "So he really did fulfill his dream, for the longest time I thought he had died or was killed by the clans in the forest. Is he still alive?"

Cloverflight's ears fell, shaking her head. "No...he died during an attack on our clan..."

The queen let out a shaky sigh, her ears falling as well, Acorn leaning into affectionately and licking her fur to calm her down. She eventually stood up and approached the RockClan warrior and licked her shoulder.

"Thank you Cloverflight. If you hadn't come by and told me the fate of my brother, I would've gone on worrying about him until the day I die." She backed up and moved back towards her nest. "Come, I want you to tell me all about my brother's adventures as a warrior."

Nodding Cloverflight followed the queen, Acorn dismissing himself so the two she-cats could share tongues.

"Merrywether and Maple were closer than brambles on your fur." He explained as he looked back at them, "But Maple insisted that he wanted to leave, and eventually he couldn't wait anymore so he took up and left. Now, if you don't mind, you three can wander around, relax, and I'll go out and find us some food to eat."

"You might need an extra set of paws." Mudlark insisted as Dewstrike took off to explore, while Hailpool found a opposite corner of the house to hide in.

"No, I insist, you'll need your rest for tomorrow." Acorn declined.

"And I insist as well." Mudlark replied, taking a few pawsteps forward.

The cream tom laughed, offering him a bright smile. "Alright Mr. Pushy, let's go on a hunt."


	3. Chapter 2

Another night had passed over them, once their bellies were full of fresh-kill Hailpool silently kept guard while the rest of the cats slept soundly in the abandoned Twoleg nest. Just before sunrise Acorn woke up and took Hailpool's place. The white tom would need his strength to power him through the long day before them. He didn't get to sleep for long though, as soon the sky was dyed a bright orange and light scattered onto the cats below. One by one the cats awoke and took their share from the fresh-kill pile from last night. Merrywether who had spoke with Cloverflight for the majority of the night was still asleep.

The four warriors made sure that there was plenty of kill for them before approaching the cream tom.

"You're already ready to go?" He inquired, looking back at the pile, "There's plenty of kill to go around."

"No thank you." Mudlark mewed. "Your hospitality is more than gracious, but we must really be on our way. Please give Merrywether our regards."

"Well, alright then. I'll be sure to pass the word along." Acorn purred.

Leaping up to the sill where they came in he jumped down back into the grass field and took off running without another word, the four warriors followed suite, leaving the building behind. The slush of the melted snow squished between their paws as they ran through the field, the silence of the morning only disturbed when the wind blew over them. Acorn leaped over a fence and began to lead the way into the heavy woods. All sunlight was blocked out and the woods were dark as the blackest night. As they delved deeper, a putrid stench stung at their nostrils.

Twolegs!

They had their monsters parked in the gravel and had their tree eaters silenced. They were talking with each other, paying the cats no mind. Acorn signaled with his tail to follow him silently. The single line of cats bunched up into a group, Hailpool watching them sternly with harsh blue eyes.

"I thought you said there would be no Twolegs Acorn..." He growled.

He didn't get a reply, only a rash hiss from the Loner as he continued to stalk around the Twolegs. It was starting to become apparent that Acorn didn't know that these Twolegs were here. Once they were clear of the last still monster he broke out into a run. As they ran the trees that had been growing for hundreds of seasons no less had been eaten down with a fell swoop. The cats were feeling exposed, and ran even faster until they reached a Thunderpath, warning of the danger as a monster roared across.

"You're a liar Acorn!" Yowled Hailpool angrily. "You said these roads were safe!"

"These things weren't here when I was here last!" Acorn yowled back, his friendly demeanor gone after being called a liar. "If you think you can handle yourselves here be my guest!"

"Calm down the both of you!" Dewstrike pipped in, thrusting her body between the quarreling cats. "We've had some slip-ups, yes, but no cat is perfect. Acorn if you still want to lead the way I'm sure the rest of us will be more than happy."

Acorn shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't tolerate cats who lash out at those who are only trying to help." He gestured down a small hill, where a hole could be see cutting into the side. "You can go through there to cross under the Thunderpath, and you want to keep heading in the direction we have been heading until you reach more plains. There you will see the Grand Boulders that are covered with snow at the top. That's as far as I would've taken you. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thank you for your help Acorn." Dewstrike thanked, giving the cream tom a thankful lick on his shoulder, which he returned.

He soon turned around and started to run back the way he came in a rush, Hailpool huffing angrily after him and muttered something along the lines of "Good riddance." Mudlark shot the grumpy StormClan cat a glare before descending the small hill where he had gestured and led the way though. The roof rumbled above them and threatened to cave in and the cats double timed it to the other side just in time before the old metal of the drain away collapsed and dirt flushed in. They'd have to find another way across once they found a place to settle down.

Once again the cats were on the move and moved in silence, Mudlark leading the way, followed up by Cloverflight, then Dewstrike and finally Hailpool. On this side of the Thunderpath the trees here were untouched and majestic, and not as dark either. The trees started to grow thinner and more wirey, not for climbing conditions, and soon the exit of the forest was starting to come into view.

Breaking through the light the cats were greeted with another grassy plain much like the one they stayed in with Acorn and Merrywether. The woods covered three sides of this grassy plain, the fourth a large ribbon cut the land in half between plains and cold earth. Across the river, just barely into view were the tall structures of many more Twoleg nests. It was a Twolegplace. They were so far off though, that the actual danger of crossing into a Twoleg's nest was near impossible. The four rushed down the hill, jumping another fence and into the plains that laid before them. Their paws were starting to grow hard and heavy after running for so long, and Dewstrike was starting to run out of breath.

"Guys...wait up...!" She panted, slowing down to a halt.

One by one the other cats stopped running and looked back at the heavy breathed DuneClan cat, her breath coming out in small puffs.

"I'm fine, I...just need to rest for a moment..." She explained, her front legs quivering.

"We can't rest. The sooner we find a new home the better." Hailpool hissed, nudging harshly at the shecat.

"Hailpool we're not invincible! We've been running since sunrise!" Cloverflight hissed back, sounding very upset. "If you want to keep going be my guest."

"Didn't Silentstar say we should stay together? Isn't that what she wanted?" The white tom snapped back, stepping forward, "I'm just saying what should be best of the team."

"And sometimes we have to take a rest now and then." Mudlark growled, stalking towards him, "We're only resting until Dewstrike catches her breath, then we'll be moving again."

Hailpool didn't look like he was on board for this idea, but they all needed to rest up a little bit. They had been running for what felt like that seemed to be forever, and crossing this plain to the next forest wasn't looking like any easy task either. From their vantage point up above, it was going to take a long time for them to get there. As Mudlark looked skyward, he could understand for a little bit why Hailpool was so anxious. Clouds were blotting out the sun above, their color as dark as the spots on Dewstrike's back. He was incline to agree with him, he really didn't want to be stuck out in the snow when it started.

A moment passed, then two, until finally the snow Bengal rose to her paws. "I'm fine now. Let's get going."

Her usually cheerful tone was dulled, presumably from his words and aggressive urgency. This time the white tom took the lead, his face cold and emotionless as he expected the other cats to follow, Cloverflight and Dewstrike started to follow, but realized that Mudlark wasn't following. He seemed to be staring at something in the sky, his eyes wide with horror.

"Hailpool, watch out!" He cried.

His warning came in time, as the warrior leapt out of the path of a divebombing hawk, letting out a battle cry, it's talons ready to grab the cat by it's back. Since it missed, it was unable to stop itself in time and crashed into the earth with a surprised squawk. Mudlark saw his chance and took it, rushing the bird and grappled at it's neck, causing the giant bird to cry even louder than before. Hailpool was soon to follow up on the MistClan's attack, launching himself to grapple at the neck as well.

The two toms leapt off the bird, their backs puffed up and growling at the bird. The hawk, bleeding heavily from it's neck flapped it's wings frantically and eventually found enough strength to find the wind under it's wings and took off. If they were going to fight back then they were most certainly not worth it's time. The toms panted heavily watching the bird take off. Hailpool stared at Mudlark for the longest time, staring him down before he blinked him a thanks before leading the way again, slower this time so they could conserve their energy.

The sun fell down beneath the towers of the Twolegplace and the sky was dyed with oranges and pinks as they traveled across the land. They hadn't even crossed half of the plains, and wouldn't finish until tomorrow morn. A small detour to the woods on the side not far away, Cloverflignt found a hollowed out tree at the bottom. If the four cats all squeezed in, the biggest in the back and the smallest in the front they would just fit but barely. Cloverflight offered to go hunting for prey with Dewstrike, leaving Mudlark and Hailpool to make the hollow a little more comfortable. The two cats worked in an awkward silence, not saying a word as they brought moss inside the horribly cramped den.

"You warned me." Hailpool said coldly, kneading at the moss with his front paws. "You could've easily let that hawk tear into my side and rip me to shreds."

Mudlark hummed, his mouth full with a fresh batch of moss.

"Yet you didn't. You let me know that I was in danger and we fought off that birdbrain. This entire trip we haven't gotten along at all, and yet you still looked out for me." The white tom continued, "Why?"

"Why?" Mudlark repeated, joining Hailpool in kneading, "I really wish this didn't turn out this way. I was hoping that Featherpath would've told you by now."

"Told me what? Mudlark, what's going on here?" His blue eyes shimmered in confusion, staring at the MistClan warrior, his paws stopping.

Silence fell between the cats, Mudlark now kneading in a more agitated state.

"...you know what, never mind. If you said Featherpath would've told me, he would've. I'll be sure to ask him when we're all settled in." Hailpool muttered, getting back to work. "Thanks."

Mudlark's ears twitched and looked at Hailpool incredulously. Did the most serious cat of all the clans just thank him? He stared at him for a moment longer before he found himself smiling and relaxing, spreading the moss out a bit. The sounds of pawsteps outside meant the shecats were back from their hunt, as if the smell of blood wasn't a clue already. When the next was ready the tomcats stepped outside to join their companions at the fresh kill pile. There was a fat mouse and a vole for each, the cats greedily eating up their share.

"This place is exploding with prey, I haven't seen so many mice in one day." Dewstrike commented.

"That's a good sign," commented Hailpool, licking his lips after finishing his mouse, "We should scout this area more to see if prey truly is plentiful in this area."

"Especially after what happened," The shecat added on, "We're going to have many hungry mouths when we find a place."

There was a silent agreement as the cats are their food. Whatever they didn't eat they buried in the ground and the cats filed in one by one into the hollow. It really was a tight fit but they would have to deal with it, just for tonight. Soon the cats drifted off one by one, and weren't awakened until the next morning. Dewstrike was the first to wake up, climbing over the others and accidentally waking up Hailpool, but soon joined her outside, growling at her.

"Hey, next time watch where you put your paws, your claws dug into my ear." He warned.

"Sorry, I'll be sure to take that into mind." She smiled sheepishly.

A yowl from the hollow made the two cats jump and sent Mudlark running from the tree, spooked awake as his fur bristled on his back.

"What is the matter with you Cloverflight?!" He hissed, "Trying to let every living creature know that we're here?!"

"Mothlight!" She gasped out, her breath shakey and her eyes wide with fear.

The cats all blinked in curiosity, wondering why the RockClan warrior would bring up the deceased medicine cat of her clan.

"What about Mothlight?" Hailpool asked, trying not to sound so demanding.

"I saw her in my dream! She came to give me a warning!" Cloverflight continued, now stepping out to join the others. "Today unknown blood will be shed!"


	4. Chapter 3

"How can you be so sure?" Hailpool asked, placing his body against hers to support the trembling shecat.

"I..." She looked at her companions, one by one before Cloverflight hung her head. "I don't know..."

Mudlark turned somber, looking at the shecat. "...There's no need to worry about it right now, we need to focus on getting to those mountains." He gestured with his tail. "But we will not ignore Mothlight's warning. We'll just have to be on our paws today."

The three cats nodded in agreement, it sounded like a well thought out plan. Mudlark, on the other hand, was a little tentative about the medicine cat's dream message. It could've been for them, or it could've meant for some other cats. He was hoping that it wasn't meant for them. But why would she tell Cloverflight this now? After all, something like this happening before hadn't as long as he had lived. He was a little suspicious yes. When they were ready they abandoned the burrow and followed the tree line today. The sky was dark and grey, promise of a new snow storm well on it's way, the icy wind biting at their throats. The cats traveled in a formation, Mudlark and Hailpool leading the way, the orange tabby a few fox-lengths behind him, and a couple of tail-lengths behind them were Dewstrike and Cloverflight bringing up the rear. The tall trees that stood over them offered shelter from the grey skies above, even as the white powder began to fall it halted their descent.

The tall mountains before them stood over them with tips as white as Hailpool's fur. They were only drawing closer and closer as the beating of sixteen paws hit the dirt. Just then, Mudlark came to a screeching halt, his chest heaving as he panted, mouth agape.

"Smell that?" He asked.

One by one the cats took their time breathing in the icy wind. At first there was nothing, until a distinct smell filled the roofs of their mouths.

"Yuck, owl pellets!" Exclaimed Dewstrike, rubbing her nose with her paw.

The other three cats laughed.

"Owls are a good sign right?" Cloverflight asked, "That this area is rich with prey and resources?"

"It's a possibility." Purred Hailpool, "Nevertheless, we're no where near the mountaintop, but we've made some considerable progress."

The tom was right on that note. They were closer now, acting like a shadow over the valley., almost like guardians, blocking out some of the chilliest winds of Leafbare.

"How's this then? We scout this area for our clans, and we report back here before sundown. If it's suitable enough, we'll let our leaders know." Proposed Mudlark. "Dewstrike, you're with me. Hailpool take Cloverflight."

"Hopefully this storm will clear up before then. If not just head for the edge of the forest." Hailpool mewed.

With a plan in mind the four cats split up into two groups, leaving the wild fields behind. Cloverflight awkwardly followed behind Hailpool, keeping her head low while the latter kept his alert and looking around, active as his tail twitched this way and that. It was only yesterday that the two tom cats were finally working together after that hawk attack. Was it really that simple, that a simple attack got their acts together and made them realize that they had to be a team if they were to succeed? No, something else must've happened while she and Dewstrike were out hunting...

"Eyes forward Cloverflight, you don't want to disappoint Silentstar don't you?" Hailpool barked, noticing her composure.

"Oh, right!" The shecat complied, picking up her pace and looking around.

"Don't bother looking around now Cloverstrike, see here?"

The tom gestured to an old tree with a deep hole burrowed into it. In fact, several of the old thick trees around them had similar holes, while a few lower lying ones had the dirt and gravel washed away by water, revealing root like structures that, if fortified, could be dens for cats.

"It's like as if someone prepared this for us. Almost too perfect..." Commented Cloverstrike as she cautiously looked around.

"Maybe so, but this would be a perfect place for StormClan would it not?" He boasted, puffing his chest.

There was the cat she knew, laying her ears down a tiny bit. "Well, you found it, so you can claim it. I'll just have to keep looking."

As the StormClan cat began marking the new territory for the coming of his clan Cloverflight moved on. She kept Berrycloud's words in mind: a rocky place where they could ambush their foes. That was going to be tricky, as there were no rocks around here. Better move on deeper into the forest, preferably more towards the mountains. If her memory served her correctly, it was this way. She wasn't far from Hailpool until he returned to the shecat's side. She sort of felt bad that she didn't help him find his clan's new territory, but she appreciated the extra set of paws while she looked for hers.

Later on, they came to an incline, and down at the bottom were four rocks, it was an unnatural formation, something that you wouldn't see out of the ordinary. They were quite far from the new StormClan lair now, and this place was looking to be quite special. They trotted around the outer edge, staring at the four rocks in interest. They would have to show this place to the medicine cats when they were finally here, to see if this was a place graced by StarClan.

The rustle of the forest floor caught the cats attention, turning around sharply to see Dewstrike burst out of the bushes, out of breath and panting.

"Hailpool, Cloverflight, you have to come with me right away, it's an emergency!" The she cat sputtered.

"What's the matter? Is it Mudlark? What happened to him?" Hailpool asked, his fur flattening after the sudden fright.

"Mudlark's fine, I think, just-oh come with me it's urgent! I don't think he can hold them off for much longer!" Dewstrike puffed out before turning tail and fleeing.

The two cats didn't take much time to react, bounding after the snow Bengal. The snow storm seemed to have picked up by now, as the trees were rustling in the wind and the snow on the ground was becoming more frequent. They ran past StormClan, the shecat curling her nose at the new scent. That'd make two cats now, as the DuneClan cat had found a sheltered part of field within the forest that was encompassed by trees. It was the perfect place, and by the scents that she picked up there, rabbits were plentiful. There was also a main field like trail that lead back out to the larger field, where a view of the mountains were available.

The shecat skidded to a stop as her ears alert and silently telling the two to stop so then they could hear the fresh voices.

"You don't smell like any other cats I know, so you must be an outsider!"

"Yeah, and why would an outsider be protecting kittypets?! You're just as low as them at that point!"

"_Murdering innocents_ and _stealing kits_ is more like it! What have they ever done to you?!" Mudlark's yowl was heard. "Go back to wherever you came from, and stop bothering them!"

The three cats crept closer, soon revealing the scene before them.

This was a Twoleg barn, a Twoleg nest not to far away either, the glow of light coming from the shining eyes of cats came from the barn, and Mudlark standing bravely at the entrance, his body puffed as far as it could go.

On their side, their back to them, four strong looking cats stood. The far left one a tiger pelted tom, the left middle a silvery blue tom, literally shaking in his paws. The far right tom cat a coat of fire, and the final one, a black tom speckled with white, a front paw obviously missing, nothing but a stub.

It was this cat that stepped forward, his back arched and his tail as bristly as a fox's. "Leave strange cat, before I will have to kill you." He hissed.

"_NOW_!" The order was yowled from Hailpool's throat.

Despite their strength, their surprise was greater and they crumpled under the three cat's weight, the trembling tom yowling in fright.

"Pebbletail!" He had cried out, Cloverflight's claws flashing out as a warning.

Slowly, the tom known as Pebbletail slowly turned around, a bored but interested look on his face.

"So," his voice was silky as a bubbling brook, "There are more than just two of you."

Mudlark took this chance while Pebbletail's guard was down and leapt at him. The two cats collided, hissing and yowling angrily. He could feel powerful claws ripping through his shoulder, while his own back feet started to rip up Pebbletail's belly. Blood started to stain the white snow as the cats fought on. Underneath Hailpool's paws, the tiger tom twisted and turned and scratched him across the face, getting him to release him. The silver blue tom still struggled and finally kicked himself free from Cloverflight's paws, tucking his tail and fleeing from the battle, Cloverflight in hot pursuit before tackling him once again.

"Don't kill me!" He whimpered, "Please, I don't wish to fight!"

Cloverflight hissed, and was bowled into by a blur of red and white as Dewstrike grappled with her opponent. Again, the tom turned tail and fled, faster this time. She looked around at the battle. Hailpool and Dewstrike seemed to be handling their opponents well, whilst Mudlark and Pebbletail paced in a circle. The eyes from the barn had long been gone. This fight, however, was cut short, the front door of the Twoleg Nest busting open as a Twoleg holding a boomstick in his hand. He yelled angrily, aiming the gun at the two closest cats, that being Dewstrike.

"Dewstrike, **_watch out_**!"

There was a bang and the cats all jumped at the noise. Dewstrike dashing towards Cloverflight and back towards the way she led them, her ears pressed against her head. This fight would have to wait until another day, if they ended up meeting again. A retreat was called as Pebbletail and his cats took off running in one direction, Mudlark and the four clan cats in another.

They didn't stop running until they couldn't hear the angry shouts of the Twoleg, nor the barks of his boomstick. Hailpool semiconsciously led the way to the new StormClan territory, the four cats pouring into the water washed den, their panting and fast heart beats the only thing audible in the dark silence.

"Mudlark, what happened?" Hailpool asked after a while, panting and gulping down icy air. Not what were you thinking, not you mousebrain, what happened.

"After Dewstrike and I found the new DuneClan territory, we began searching for mine. We came across the Twoleg Barn and Nest, and already those four cats were there. They were dragging out their kittypets by their tails, and they were yowling 'Where are our kits?! Where are our kits?! We'll kill you all if you don't kit soon!' They were trembling in fear, and I could hear their kits mewing for their mothers inside the barn. I think... I think if I didn't step in they would've killed them all anyways. One of the younger queens stood up to them, and...the fire pelted tom slit her throat..."

There was a moment of silence letting Mudlark's news sink in. So that was why he was protecting the kittypets.

"Mudlark, the code states that all Clan cats reject the life of a kittypet." Hailpool started sternly. "You did nothing of the sort of disobeying that rule, you were simply assisting cats that needed aid. I'm sure StarClan will smile upon your actions for today."

Mudlark stared at Hailpool for a moment, letting his words sink in before purring in approval.

"However..." His attention turned to a trembling Dewstrike, her eyes on the ground. "Dewstrike. How did you survive that? There was no way for you to react in time."

"He...the fire tom...he saved me..." She whispered, "He grabbed me my the neck and threw me and...he died...I don't know why..."

Before Hailpool could add on their ears twitched to the alert at the sound of a small squeak. A mouse, they thought, until they saw a bright red coat come into view. It wasn't the tom from earlier, more rather, it was a kit. With trembling paws he approached them, fresh snow covering his fur. It wasn't of fear that he was trembling of, it was the cold.

"Come here little one..." Cloverflight whispered, making herself appear as less threatening as possible. "You're going to freeze out there."

The kit looked from one face to another before creeping forward slowly before his freezing nose touched hers. With a gentle paw she ushered the kit closer, warming his body with his, Mudlark slowly laying down on the other side of him, spooking him a bit.

"It's alright, I'm a friend." He purred softly. "What's your name?"

"M-mama likes calling me Milo..." The tomkit replied, the cold wavering on his voice.

"My name's Mudlark," the cream and orange tom continued, "Cloverflight is right next to you, and the others are Dewstrike and Hailpool."

"You're not of Pebbletail's cats...are you?" Milo asked uncertainly.

"No, we've come from a very very far away place." Hailpool stated plainly.

The kit's golden eyes seemed to light up. "I told Onna that I thought you weren't, but she wouldn't believe me!"

"Is Onna your mother?" Cloverflight asked, curious.

"Nuh-uh, Pearl is my mother." The bright red kit sprung to his feet, leading the way out. "She actually wants to meet you and thank you for saving them, come on!"

The four cats looked uncertain at each other, their faces all saying the same thing. This made little Milo laugh.

"Don't worry, our owners have gone out to go to the city, so they won't be home." Milo encouraged Hailpool by running behind him and pushing up against him. "Come on, before it gets dark!"

Hailpool didn't budge and inch, the three cats awaiting his jurisdiction. With a sigh he finally got up.

"Alright, we'll come to take her thanks, but we won't stay long." He said blandly.

Despite his tone this seemed to excite Milo and he took the lead out into the cold once again. His body was so small that the freshly fallen snow was up to his legs. Leaning down Mudlark picked up the kit by the scruff and they made their way back to the barn, all the while Milo chattered enthusiastically about today's battle. Hailpool thought about the fire pelted tom, and how he saved Dewstrike from the Twoleg.

_Today unknown blood will be shed_.

Is this what Mothlight meant in Cloverflight's vision? It could be so, there was no other explanation for it. They took turns holding the talkative kit, when he was done talking about the battle he talked about his life on the farm, and more than once invited the Clan cats to live with them, but his invitations were greeted with silence. Soon the familiar barn came into view, blood, still fresh on the wet snow and the red pelted tom laying unmoving on the ground, his blood pooled around him. As they entered the barn they were greeted what felt like a thousand eyes, all looking upon the cats until one cat cried out above the crowd.

"Milo!"

A graceful, fluffy white queen ran forward, Dewstrike resting the kit on the ground and happily touching noses with her.

"See mama, I found them!" He purred triumphantly.

"Milo, I strictly told you not to go out during the storm!" Her tone was strict and angry, bringing down the kit's pride. However she was quick to crumble to her kit's safety and began licking the top of his head. "Go join your brothers and sisters."

"Yes, mama..."

He took one last glance at the Clan cats before bounding off deeper into the barn.

"My name is Pearl, Milo's mother. Thank you for bringing my son back home, and thank you again for defending us from Pebbletail's cats." Pearl purred. "Who was it that faced off against him?"

"That'd be Mudlark." Hailpool answered as the cream and tabby cat stepped forward.

With a motherly smile she touched noses with him, then licking his shoulder.

"We owe you our lives, if you hadn't stepped in when you did, we'd all be dead, and our kits will have been taken to Slatestar."

"Slatestar? So there are more Clan cats in this area?" Mudlark asked, shocked.

"Yes," Pearl answered with a mew, "His clan is very far from here though, across the Thunderpath and past Misty's home. He sends his deputy Pebbletail along with three or four other cats to attack us and rob us of our kits when they are four moons old."

"That's horrible!" Exclaimed Dewstrike.

Pearl nodded in agreement. "They come every eight moons, and if we defy them, we are killed." Silence. "You are Clan cats, correct?"

"Yes." Hailpool was to answer now, "We've been looking for a new home for quite some time now."

"If I can make a request: please stay in the area. We've lived in fear for far too long. Please I beg you." Pearl pleaded, worry in her eyes.

The Clan cats looked between one another. Dewstrike and Hailpool already had marked their locations for their clans, but there was also the new danger of Slatestar's clan. They could easily get up and leave, let these kitty pets deal with their own problems. Or they could move their clans here anyways, and run the risk of raids from his clan.


	5. Chapter 4

It really was a simple request, all the cats wanted was protection. But would their leaders really be as accepting as them was the real question. Not to mention their own cats to protect and take care of. Sheltering them and these kittypets would be a real hassle, not to mention their fellow clanmates acceptance.

"While we understand your desperation," Hailpool spoke, "we will have to decline your offer."

"I see... That is your decision and I won't do anything to alter it..." Pearl said sadly.

It must've been rough for them, being terrified and defenseless against other forest cats for so long. It also must be pretty tough on the others too to trust other forest cats, after being shown the horrors of Shalestar's clan.

"This Shalestar you speak of," Mudlark continued, "Have you ever seen him?"

"I'm afraid I have not." Pearl answered, "I'm sorry."

This was just going from bad to worse. They could still stay here though, in this forest, they would just have to be on their paws until they were certain that they could hold up an attack from his forces. The wound on Mudlark's shoulder was starting to act up, and he put more pressure on his other paw to put the weight off his wound.

"We have to get going, thank you for your warning kittypet." Mudlark stated blandly.

It was unwise traveling with an untreated wound. Pearl looked upset for a moment with her shining blue eyes, but nodded and disappared back into the crowd of kittypets. The four then left the barn as soon as they came, just in time as the sound of a monster started to pull into the driveway. The cats bolted, not wanting to be caught by the Twolegs again, disappearing like shadows into the dark trees of the night. The storm had ceased and the clouds had parted, revealing the shine of the moon as it revealed their path back to StormClan. Mudlark was having a more difficult time keeping up with the other cats now, the wound on his shoulder agitating him the harder he ran.

"Stop." Hailpool ordered, the others stopping abruptly and looked at the white tom insistantly. "Mudlark, someone should look at those wounds of yours, you're weighing us down nonetheless."

"Oh just let me do a jump for joy and call forth a medicine cat." Mudlark hissed sarcastically.

"I am in no mood for your attitude." Hailpool hissed back. "Does anyone remember what their medicine cats used for wounds?"

"I think Swallowsky used oak leaves to treat my wounds." Dewstrike offered, "I saw a couple of trees back towards my territory."

"Good, go ahead and grab them, Cloverflight go with her. I'll stay here with Mudlark." the white tom ordered.

"Hold on!" Dewstrike interupted, "Earlier Mudlark and I went hunting while we were searching for MistClan's new home. Our freshkill pile is around here somewhere."

The cats became more alert when Dewstrike mentioned food. Especially after that fight, they were all especially hungry. With their tasks in mind they split up once more, Hailpool looking around for this freshkill pile with the limping Mudlark not to far behind. The cream and orange tom pointed out instructions as to where this pile was. They'd eat their share first, then wait for the two shecats to arrive with the oakleaves. Up ahead though, something was snuffling around. It was too small to be a dog, but to large to be a badger...

"Fox!" Hailpool growled.

As if as it had heard him, the orange furry creature lifted his head from the ground, ears alert and golden eyes piercing the near darkness. A pile of half eaten mice and birds could be seen clearly at it's feet. The two cats remained silent, not wanting to give away their position. It didn't seem to buy their silence for an answer, taking up what it could carry in it's mouth and trotting away. They seemed to wait for an eternity before the two cats slunk out of their hiding place, inspecting the dug up fresh kill pile.

"Mouse-dung..only half a bird for each of us..." groaned Hailpool.

"It could've eaten it all if we didn't come back a moment later." the MistClan cat enlightened. "We'll just have to explain that a fox found our stores first."

Picking up the remains in their mouth Mudlark led the way to the new DuneClan territory, where the four cats met halfway. They shared what they could, and Cloverflight applied the chewed oak leaves that they found to Mudlark. Also while they were out, they had found some cobwebs as well, which she explained that her medicine cat used cobweb to help stop bleeding. As the night sky fell upon them they made the rest of the trek to the DuneClan territory so they could sleep in safety.

Morning came as quickly as night did, the StormClan cat growling as the sun glowed onto his face. He promptly curled up into a ball to try to shield his face, but his progress was impeded by a heavy paw.

"Hey! Why you!" He started, ready to spit.

Laughter was heard, from Dewstrike of all things.

"Come on you lazy bones, it's almost sunhigh." She announced.

Sunhigh?! When did it get so late in the day and no one woke him? He sprung to his paws looking around the field.

"Where are Mudlark and Cloverflight?" He asked, looking around for the two warriors.

"Over there." Dewstrike pointed with her tail, the two cats sharing tongues, "Mudlark is feeling a little bit better..." Quickly she added quietly, "Not by much though - And as of now, all four of us have marked our new territories."

"Good." Hailpool stood to his paws and began to wash one of them. "It took us about a quarter moon for the four of us to make it here, if we hurry, we can make it back in the same amount of time to our Clans."

Dewstrike made a face. They were leaving already? It seemed much too early, and Mudlark was only starting to recover from his wounds. She opened her mouth to protest but the tom was already approaching the other two Clan cats and letting them know of the plan.

"We leave at dusk." She heard him say. "So we should sleep now and wake up when it's time to go, understood?"

The two cats tentatively nodded in agreement, and Hailpool stalked off a few feet to sit on a boulder. What in the name of StarClan was his problem? There was no was to get a good read on him. His personality flowed in different directions, it was almost like there were several different cats inside him. It was...best not to over think this. Dewstrike approached Cloverflight and Mudlark, the she-cat churring in greeting.

"Good afternoon Dewstrike." she purred.

"Good afternoon." the snow bengal replied, smiling. "How are the both of you? How are your wounds Mudlark?"

"They sting, but they're not as bad as last night." he stated, sitting up, "The oak leaves helped take away some of that."

"I'm glad that I was of help." she beamed, and silence fell around them for a brief moment before Dewstrike dropped her voice. "Um...do any of you know what's up with Hailpool?"

"Him? Oh. He's feeling uncomfortable about Shalestar's clan, and what the kittypet told us. If what she says is true, making camp here is a bad idea. We don't want to have a conflict when our clans are weak and recovering."

"But we really don't have a choice do we? It's imperative that we find a new home or else cats will start dying back home, and the medicine cats won't be able to do anything about it." Mudlark intervened, standing up with a wince.

With a sigh, Cloverflight nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry for being so mouse brained."

"Nah, don't worry so much." He waved his tail to dismiss it.

"So are we really leaving tonight? What about Pebbletail and Shalestar?" Dewstrike pressured.

"We'll simply have to pray to StarClan that they don't find our markers." Mudlark lowered his ears. "I know it's nothing that we want to accept, but we need to have faith that they won't wander into this part of the woods."

The two she cats looked at each other solemnly, then back to Hailpool. He was headed their way, looking irritated.

"What's the matter?" Cloverflight questioned.

Her own question was answered when there was an 'oomph!' behind the senior warrior. Out from behind him stepped Milo.

"What are you doing here, your mother is going to be worried about you!" Cloverflight said, shocked.

"Don't worry about that, I want to be a warrior like you guys!" Milo mewed cheerfully, "So I'm running away from home!"

"Milo, I've told you before," Hailpool hissed, "you're too young to begin your training. You're just a kit."

"Then I'll wait until I'm older, then I'll start my training with you!" He continued, purring.

The four cats looked at each other, then back at the beaming kit. Before Milo could react, he was scooped up by Mudlark, mewling in surprise.

"Dewstrike and I will take him back to the Twoleg Nest." A muffled Mudlark announced.

"Be safe, and don't get caught." Hailpool replied with a nod.

With his wishes, he and the other she-cat took off with a loudly complaining Milo.

"Put me down! I'm gonna become a warrior!"

Cloverflight couldn't help but laugh at the kit's antics. He really wanted to become a warrior that badly huh? Poor thing, he really didn't know what he was going to get himself into if he did become one. It would break Pearl's heart if she heard that her son had died. She very clearly remembered Skyrun's face when he saw his son slain by a dog that interrupted MistClan's battle with RockClan. That...that was a very sad day. Mousegaze was hit the hardest, she didn't show up for a Gathering for several moons before she came to terms with his death.

Thinking about it wasn't going to help her sleep. It was best to listen to Hailpool's orders and wait until dusk like he said. Turning a few times, Cloverflight curled up on the ground and tried to go to sleep in the cold winter sun. She felt Hailpool plop down next to her and gave a huge sigh. This was going to be a long journey home...

Night fell, and by the time singing crickets had just barely pierced the air the four cats were already back on the move. Back to their charred forest home. They had kept their clans waiting long enough, it was about time that they returned with the good news. The grass shuffled and shook as one by one they darted through the dry reeds. Mudlark was panting, having a hard time keeping up but kept himself moving forward. Dewstrike was keeping quiet to herself, eyes and head down as Cloverflight and Hailpool took the lead. Maybe it was best for now if they traveled in silence. Chatter would give their position away to anything that might be watching them or slow them down. Either way, time really was of the essence now.

"Hurry it up Mudlark! The girls are beating your timing when we first made the journey here!" Hailpool ordered.

Mudlark felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a snarl. He was running as fast as he could! He would like to see Hailpool try and run on a wounded shoulder, see how it felt. They were charging up the hill again, he could feel the sudden slope as the rough terrain changed in direction. And they would continue to charge uphill until they got to the top of the hill and hopped the fence. Mudlark stopped at the top of the fence, looking back once more. It was really a beautiful view. The iced river cutting through the dry reeds like a curved claw, to the east, the majestic forest that spanned seemingly forever and touched the mountain range, to the west, the threatening Twoleg nest that bordered the tan plains.

Pausing for a moment more to let the throbbing die down he hopped down off the fence to see Dewstrike and Cloverpatch waiting for him down below with smiles. Mudlark returned their smiles and they continued to run, soon catching up with Hailpool who was huffing and puffing as he powered himself along. It seems that the mortality of the stubborn cat was finally catching up with him. The cold wind wasn't helping either, followed up by the telltale signs of yet another snowfall. They kept moving though, if they wanted to beat this snow. They barely remembered the landmarks from coming here, the scuffle between the new clan fresh in their minds. Once when they were with their clans again, they'd find a way to counteract their forces. They would persevere, one way or another.

As the grass began to thin out and the moon started to fall, they could see the roaring Thunderpath up ahead of them, occasionally a monster crossing the trail. Up just past the pungent road, they could see the second half of the forest. But it was still oh so far off. The four cats still had several days to go before they were back where they belonged. Hailpool took the lead, cautiously looking left and right up and down the Thunderpath. Not a single monster in sight. Without warning, he took off like a shot to the other side, skidding on the muddy dirt to halt his sprint and turned back impatiently. His expression was that of urgency. Cloverpatch was soon to follow, Dewstrike made it half way before a monster cut off her path. Her whiskers painfully whipped in the wind, but with a yowl she quickly scampered to the other side, heart beating out of her chest.

"Mudlark for the love of StarClan move your tail!" Hailpool howled across the road.

Mudlark's ears flattened and he hissed in warning. He was fed up with Hailpool's sour puss attitude and once he was across this stinking piece of ground he was going to let him have it. He lowered his body to the earth, ready to spring forward at a moment's notice. There were a line of monsters coming, one passed, and then another, a third…

An opening was given to him, and Mudlark hurled himself onto the path. He still couldn't run properly, so the cream and orange tabby limped as fast as he could across the Thunderpath. He crossed the daisy yellow border on the oily black surface and victory was certainly within his paws. He turned midway on the path, ears still pinned to his head and yowled angrily at the StormClan warrior. Hailpool did not expect the injured MistClanner to turn on him, in his eyes, he had done nothing wrong, he had only done what a responsible leader should have done and what was best for the group. Hailpool leapt back and arched his back, hissing in retaliation and awaited for the injured cat to collide with him. Dewstrike and Cloverpatch on the other paw was another thing that he was not expecting. Cloverpatch hit him from the side hard and pinned him down. Since his attention was on Mudlark he had no time to react, and squirmed under the RockClan cat.

Dewstrike placed herself between the quarreling cats and Mudlark, bristling her fur angrily.

"Listen to me! This is no time for quarreling!" She screamed over Hailpool's angry spats.

Her plea was completely blown over by Mudlark. He stopped and began to run with the road to circle around her. He was in no mood for words, the MistClan warrior had just enough of the StormClan warrior and felt he deserved to be taught a lesson. What happened next would be any cat's worst nightmare. The path began to glow bright, and Dewstrike looked up and gasped.

"Monster!"

Her warning was drowned out by the vicious roar of the speeding murderer. Cloverpatch and Hailpool froze when they heard a ear wincing smack. Dewstrike felt like fainting as the monster passed, silence fell around them, save for the occasional cricket that broke the night sky. There, on the far end of the Thunderpath laid Mudlark's body, blood slowly pooling around his motionless form. A growl grew behind her and she whipped around to see Cloverpatch renew her efforts and dug her claws into Hailpool.

"You foxbrained mousefodder!" She yowled. "He was injured and you knew that! We all knew that! This whole entire trip, you've been nothing but a fox-hearted cat to him! What has he ever done to you?! We may be from rival clans but unity is an important aspect on this trip. And you picked it up and threw it into the dirt pile!"

With a growl Hailpool heaved and threw the smaller cat off of him.

"I was only doing what needed to be done!" Hailpool spat back. "He was weighing us down and taking his time! We should've just left him back there and wait for us to come back!"

"Oh, so he could be finished off by those cats?"

Cloverpatch and Hailpool looked back at Dewstrike. A snarl was drawn back on her face and she stepped forward, tail swishing furiously.

"The only problem we've had on this trip is you. You've been an annoyance and all you've done is stress us out and bully us so you can have your way. A pain in the tail. Well guess what, we're not tiny StormClan she-cats that cower and bow down to everything you say." She spat. "It wasn't the Monster that killed Mudlark. It was you. You killed him. You pushed, and pushed, and pushed him until he couldn't take no more. It was your actions that led to his demise."

The whole time that she spoke, she continued to advance on Hailpool. His ears flicked back and he backed up as she drew nearer. Dewstrike had barely said anything on the trip, but now, it was painfully clear that she was not amused. Silence fell around them again, Hailpool looking around for an escape while Dewstrike glared daggers at him.

Finally, what seemed like ages she spoke again.

"Get out of my sight."

"What?" Hailpool asked, confused.

"Get out." She hissed. "Don't even bother returning to the charred forest. That task is on our paws now. When I tell everyone what happened here, you'll be frowned upon."

"Oh?" Hailpool scoffed, cracking a small unnerved smile, "And what makes you believe that they will listen and tru—"

Dewstrike moved faster that he could react. He felt her claws rake against his face as she pinned him to the ground. He howled out in pain and kicked her off, pawing at his fresh wound.

"Why you—!" He growled, blood dripping from the claw marks.

"That." Dewstrike continued, "That will be your mark. You were blind to realize those around you had their own wants and needs, and ignored those who were injured. Now…" her voice dropped to a growl, "**leave**."

Growling back, Hailpool stalked off a few paces before dashing across the Thunderpath again and disappearing into the bushes. From the direction he was headed, he was pointed towards the Twoleg Place they had seen from the hill.

"H-h-holy StarClan Dewstrike…" Cloverflight breathed, her voice shaky. "That was…that was scary…when did you become…so scary…?"

Dewstrike huffed and turned to look at the RockClan warrior. Her expression had become solemn before looking back to Mudlark's body.

"Let's just say…that I knew Mudlark before we became clan cats." She muddled under her breath.

"Huh?" Cloverflight tilted her head. She didn't quite catch that last part.

Shaking her head, she offered the tortoiseshell a faint but pained smile.

"Nevermind, let's just keep going." She stated blandly, "The others are probably wondering what has become of us."

With a small nod, Cloverflight watched as Dewstrike crossed the road to grab Mudlark's body and pushed him onto her back. When she came back across, the two she-cats continued their journey in a silent, mournful trek.


End file.
